


Lets Just Finish the Dance

by Amateurhosuefic



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: #whyklaustho requested by stark archer, Cannon Divergent, F/F, Fluff, Hosie, closeted lgbtqia character, lesbian hope mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateurhosuefic/pseuds/Amateurhosuefic
Summary: Basically the most recent episode (lets just finisb the dance) but josie comforts hope instead of lizzie.Shoutout to StarkArcher for the prompt idea 😃





	Lets Just Finish the Dance

Lizzies alarm began filling the quiet room with a loud ringing noise. Lizzie couldnt be annoyed by it today though. She shot out of bed with a smile on her face and stretched out her sleep-stiffened limbs.

Today is the day. The day lizzie follows in her mothers footsteps. Today is the day where lizzie becomes the new Miss Mystic Falls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

\-- hope hugged her father for the last time.  
"I love you dad" hope said vouce cracking and eyes watering.

"I love you too little wolf"

The world turned black and klaus's face began peeling and cracking away revealed a horrifying rotted face. A dead image of the man who once wore it now distorted into a monstrous zombie.

"You could have saved me hope, why did you let me die?"

"No- i.... This .... This isnt real" 

"You know what you did.... You know its your fault you did this.... You could have saved me, saved our family, if only you were stronger." Klaus tsk'd with a disapproving nod before vanishing. __

Hope awoke to a loud bang followed by a string of curses.

"Ow" landon said dramatically rolling over onto his back.

Hope looked horrified. "Oh my god landon! Im so sorry are you ok?" Hope said pulling landon off of the floor.

"Its cool, pheonix perks, are you ok? You were thrashing." Landon asked concerned for hope.   
"Im fine" hope said more curtly than anticipated. 

"I better get ready to help the twins set up for today, lizzie has been pestering me for a month and if i dont get there soon she might use josies summoning spell on me again.' Hope shivered at the memory. Last time she goes for a run in the middle of the day.  
"Tell me about it, im still picking leaves out of places where leaves should never have to be picked from" landon said with a disgusted look on his face.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"Hey Dr.Saltzman, just the guy i was looking for. I need to talk to you about-" landon was cut off by alarics ramblings. He stopped suddenly gesturing to pain on landons neck. "Youve got a little..."

"Actually thats what im here to talk about"

"Paint?"  
Landon chuckled  
"Hope"

Xxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Hope threw a few aggressive punches to alarics gloved hands.

"So, whats got you so upset?" Ric asked

"Im fine why do you think somethings wrong?" Hope asked faltering her swings at a particularly nasty blow to the stomach.

"Landon was concerned about you"

"Is there no such thing as boyfriend confidentiality?" Hope asked annoyed by landons huge mouth.

"He was just worried about you and frankly so am I you almost lost your-" 

"I SAID IM FINE" hope yelled shooting alaric across the gym floor.  
"Ow"

Hope looked horrified for the second time this morning. "Uh yeah i dont think blowing off steam could hurt im just gonna-" hope trailed off backing to the doors to escape this akward situation.  
Lizzie walked in and helped her dad up.  
"So daddy can you sign this for the delivery guy?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"

"Ok so where do i put this?" Landon asked. Hope pointed to an open space by a glass terrarium. When landon turned around he saw hope pale immediately. He followed her gaze to see a blushing blonde guy waving at hope.

"Hey hope"

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"Who the hell is that?!?" Landon asked gesturing to roman who was stacking booms across the room.  
"My ex" hope said nonchalantly.

"Wait like the guy who murdered your mom?"

"Thats the one but im over it."

Roman walked into view.  
"So hows it goin hope" roman asked hope. Before she could finish introducing landon she was cut off.

"The boyfriend. Pheonix actually, its kinda awsome." Landon said.

What a pissing contest

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lizzie was talking to josie about rigging her chances when she spottet two judges out of the corner of her eye. "Hold that thought josie i have to go make an impression"

Lizzie walked away and penelope waltzed in.  
"So did you tell her you want to win?"

"One no i dont and 2 even if i did, this is lizzies day. Honestly she deserves to have a chance at this."  
Penelope was obviously enraged by her comment but before she could offer a retort, lizzie walked past gesturing for the two girls to follow her.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"So, new plan" lizzie started.  
"Turns out that bitch Dana has it out for me"

Hope looked shocked  
"Lizzie shes literally dead"

"Sorry" lizzie said with mock remorse.  
"That dead bitch Dana sent her Mom to foil my chances at being the next Miss Mystic Falls. 

Shes sabotaging me beyond the grave. Anyway that means...... We need a new candidate" lizzie said. 

Josie loomed exited untill lizzies eyes stopped on hope. After a minute of staring hope looked up.

"What?" She asked. ,wait wait wait.... No no no no no"  
"Hope"  
"Dont even"  
"Andrea"   
"Lizzie"  
"Mikaleson"

Josies face fell, hopes eyebrows shot up and penelopes face grew angry and the three shouted a simultaneous "WHAT"

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"Ok lets begin rehearsal!" A cheery judge announced. The contestants paired up with their escorts.  
"You cant seriously want to let your sister win?" Penelope asked shocked as they danced.

"I have to this is her big day." Josie said.  
"Im gonna fall now"  
"Wha-" penelope caught and spun josie into a dip earning applause from the judges before some light constructive criticism.

Josie turned to see hope raking over her body with her eyes. Theier eyes met and hope blushed and turned away. Landon assumed hope was blushing at the wave roman sent her and began berating her about her being unfaithful (his jealousy). After a few minutes of arguing things in the room began clattering together. Hope felt josies hand on her shoulder and everything stopped moving. 

"Im just gonna borrow her" josje said leading hope out of the building into the woods.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"Ok, so why are we in the middle of nowhere?"

"You, you are gonna release some magic"

"Why im fin-"

"Dont you dare say youre fine hope you were this close-" josie pinched her fingers "to a meltdown Trust me helping lizzie for so long i know the signs."

"Ok here we are' josie said gesturing to the empty area in front of them.

"Ok. I want you so scream as loud as you can and just let it all out."

Hope opened her arms and screamed untill her throat was raw. When she opened her eyes she saw a pretty much destroyed area of the forest. Josies eyes were wide.  
"Damn" she muttered.  
"Woah, i actually feel so much better now" gope said amazed.

Hope snapped her head to the sound of crunching twigs in the distance.

"Landon?" She asked quietly.

She turned to josie.  
"So, in this situation who apologizes?" Hope asked.

"Definately the guy" josie said without missing a beat.  
Hope raised her chin and walked over to landon who started apologizing profusely. After 5 minutes though he started being jealous again thinking roman was trying to steal hope from him.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Landon sat solemnly on a bench about to take a sip of hjs cheap wine when penelope walked past him taking the bottle and along with it a huge gulp before handing it back to landon.

"What are we drowning?" Penelope asked.  
"Isnt this the first time you've talked to me since...... Ever?"

"Ah yes the magic of free booze" penelope said snatching the bottle again.

"Uh its just that hope was making heart eyes at roman an-"  
Landon was cut off by penelope cackling loudly.  
"Wait wait " Penelope said slapping her knee trying to stop laughing.

"You guys are still a thing?' She asked amused.

"Yeah...." Landon said not seeing the point of all her cackling.

Penelope laughed some more.  
"You know shes gay right?" Landon looked shocked.  
"Like im talking drag queen heading to a gay bar on a rainbow. Like straight as a circle buddy. You see that tree over fhere? That really crooked one? Thats how straight hope is li-"

"I GET IT" "why didnt she tell me..." He said softer.

"Two words loverboy, she, issodeepintheclosetshefoundNarniaandkeptwalking." Penelope said in one breath.

"Also shes lying about your mom" penelope said before getting up and leaving to meet josie in line.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Hope was waiting for landon in line for the competition when landon darted up beside her with tears in his eyes.

"I learned something today" he said. Hope not oblivious to his obvious turmoil.

"What is it?" She asked softly putting her hand on his shoulder which he shrugged off and whispered her secret in her ear. Hopes eyes went wide.

"Also you like, remembered my mom which isnt very cool either" landon said walking off.  
Hope stafted freaking out. 'what am i going to do without an escort! Im already a total freak to everyone i dont need any more attention what-' roman knocked hope out of her thoughts and saved the day. Well some of the day anyway. Hope was inclined to believe this whole dag was a monster from malivore trying to ruin her life and steal a key they dont even have.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxzzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The dress...... Was a gift from her father to caroline. Hope couldnt breathe. She vaguely heard them announce her the winner but she felt like she was drowning in front of everyone but they just watched as her lungs filled with water. She felt roman trying to calm her down but it wasnt untill a certain brunette girl came to wrap her in a warm embrace that she felt like she could breathe again.

"Let it out hope, the was you've always needed to" josie said after congratulating hope loud enough for people to hear. Now they would just think hope was being dramatic about winning and not mourning half of her whole ass family because josie forgot to tell lizzie about the dress.

Hope stood there sobbing into josies arms untill they had to leave to clean up the event.

Josie lead hope back to her room.  
"Im gonna head out and leave you to it" josie stated softly before walking away but being stopped by a soft "stay" out of hopes mouth.

Josie turned around with a smile on her face. 

"Of course" she said.  
Hope and josie spent the night in eachothers arms dreaming a peaceful sleep relaxed in eachothers company. They didnt know ehat they would have to face tomorrow but all they knew is that right now.... They felt at home.


End file.
